


Tomorrow Everything Changes

by doranelle248



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Revolutionary Arc - kistunerei88, Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, POV Daphne Greengrass, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doranelle248/pseuds/doranelle248
Summary: One day, everything changed for Daphne Greengrass. What happened to her after she was expelled from Hogwarts? What's her story?In which Daphne comes to terms with her new reality, and carves out a place for herself in the world.Fanfiction of both the Rigel Black Chronicles and the Revolutionary arc at the same time. AIM and all of kitsunerei88's characters in it exist, but so do the magic schools in the Futile Facade like Chalcioecus. Won't make much sense if you haven't read those fics first!Rating because of swearing? Idk no swearing yet.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Tomorrow Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From America With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374855) by [kitsunerei88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/pseuds/kitsunerei88). 
  * Inspired by [The Futile Facade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765225) by murkybluematter. 



> Won't make much sense if you haven't read the Rigel Black Chronicles by murkybluematter and the Revolutionary Arc by kitsunerei88 first!

Daphne sits across from Astoria in the room that she has considered hers all her life. The green curtains framing her window billow gently in the magically induced breeze. Over on her bed, a green coverlet is spread out carefully. Green tiles adorn the bathroom, and a green marble counter rests atop white cabinets. Green for the rolling hills of the English countryside. Green for House Slytherin. Green for Greengrass.

She hates it. She wants to wind her hands into those silk curtains and rip them down until shredded ribbons of fabric are all that remain. She wants to whip her wand out and set fire to that coverlet. She wants to use a bludgeoning hex on every single one of those proudly offensive little tiles.

But she doesn’t, and she knows she won’t. Outwardly, she is in perfect, icy control of her emotions. What she wants has never mattered. Never truly mattered. Especially now that she’s a… She’s not sure what she is.

She’s not a Greengrass, that’s for sure. That’s not even her name anymore. Just yesterday, the man who was supposed to be her father signed a piece of paper publicly disowning her.

She’s not a Cresswell, and doesn’t want to be. Her real father hasn’t acknowledged her existence, instead ducking his head down and avoiding the matter entirely.

She’s not a pureblood. That’s thanks to another wretched piece of paper and yet another wretched male: Theodore Nott.

What she is is the halfblood bastard daughter of former Lady Eleonora Vasiliadi, now Lady Eleonora Greengrass. She has _always_ been a halfblood. The thought winds its way unbidden and unwelcome through her mind. She’s a halfblood, and what does that mean? Inferiority, she has been taught. Funny that she has never felt inferior until now.

She wishes she could lose control of herself just as she’s losing control of her life. Wishes she could scream and rage at the world. Pound her fists into the unfairness of it all. Of the unfairness of other people’s mistakes. But unfairness is not a physical thing, and she’s still her mother’s daughter, so instead she sits, fuming under her skin in the silence.

She was a better pureblood than most of the others at Hogwarts, and that meant nothing in the end didn’t it? Years spent memorizing etiquette rules and practicing politeness at dull parties seem wasted. She feels aimless, wandering through the deserted island of her life. In just one short potions lesson, her whole world has come crashing down upon her and left her barely breathing, crushed under the wreckage of her mother’s mistakes.

Astoria disturbs the silence. She’s home from Hogwarts because of a ‘family emergency,’ even though everyone in magical Britain knows the real reason why she isn’t there. “What... what happens now?”

“Mother says she’s sending me to America.” Daphne says, still eyeing those curtains. She turns her head to face Astoria. “To the American Institute of Magic.” There had been no opportunity to argue this with their mother. She doubts she would have been successful either way.

Astoria nods, lip between her teeth.

“I swear to you, when I inherit the title, I’ll formally acknowledge you as part of the family again, Daphne. On my magic I will.” The outburst is as earnest as it is wide eyed and naive.

Astoria, at thirteen years of age, doesn’t think far into the future. Doesn’t know what she’s promising. Daphne, at fifteen, knows better. She shakes her head, a bitter twist to her mouth.

“I’m not a Greengrass anymore.”

.o.O.o.

The muggle airport is overwhelming. Daphne has never been so close to so many muggles in her life. Even during excursions to London, the Greengrasses had always stayed in the magical district. There was simply never a reason to venture into Muggle London.

Her mother leads her through the airport with a familiarity that should be unexplainable. Daphne can only hold on and try not to gawk, overwhelmed as she is by literally everything. There are hordes and hordes of muggles and weird buildings and automobiles and revolving doors and devices that _beep_ when they sense metal. The latter are all muggle technology that her mother tries and fails to explain since Daphne is in no mood to listen, let alone wonder _why_ her mother is able to explain it.

“This is as far as I can come with you.” Her mother says and stops under the gate number. Daphne nods.

“When you return for the holidays, we will talk more about your father, and about America.”

Daphne keeps her eyes focused on the column next to her mother. Kicks at the shiny, tiled floor once or twice. For once she doesn’t care that it will scuff her pretty shoes or that it will earn her a warning from mother.

The warning never comes. “Daphne, there are things that you don’t know about me…” The Lady Greegrass looks as if she wants to say more, her expression falling into a less stoic version of the one that inhabits her face most days.

“ - You will understand everything in time. For now, go to America and give it a chance. It may surprise you.”

Daphne doesn’t want to be here. She doesn’t want to have this conversation. She is not here because of something that she herself did.

“I don’t _want_ to be surprised. I already _was_ surprised, two weeks ago, and that was enough!” Daphne says and she struggles to keep the constriction in her throat from impacting her voice. Her words come out more petulantly than viciously as they were intended.

“You did this! You are ruining my life! What am I supposed to do now? Go to America like I don’t know that they’re a bunch of mudblood-loving, soft-hearted colonists?” Daphne explodes, voice going shrill. She hasn’t had the chance to confront her mother about her expulsion from Hogwarts, and suddenly all her anger and confusion finds her mother a willing target. The words pour forth as crowds of people rush around them, barely paying any attention to the mother and daughter in their hurry.

“Blame me if you must, now stop this senseless outburst. You are not a child anymore.” Her mother responds, leaving no room for argument. Then, her face softens and she says, “I know you feel unbalanced, I know you feel as if your entire world is changing, but there is so much more. So much more beyond what you’ve known.”

Daphne wants to scream at that. _How dare you tell me what I’m feeling!_ _You can’t understand! You have NO idea! I don’t_ want _more!_

But she doesn’t. Of course she doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I was too lazy to actually figure out how old Daphne and Astoria are or to see if their mother's name is mentioned at all so I apologise to anyone who was offended by any of those or other canon deviations. 
> 
> Also! reminder that Daphne is a somewhat unreliable narrator.


End file.
